I ll Stand By You
by NiaCullen17
Summary: One-Shot. -¡DEJAME TRANQUILA! -¡RENESMEE! ¡NO ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA!-lOtra pelea, van 5 en esta semana. Un padre sobreprotector, una hija que no lo entiende...y una familia, trata de arreglar el problema. Padre/Hija. Momento tierno


Debo decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, si no que le pertenecen a mi idola Stephanie Meyer. xd. Excepto la historia…es Mía ¬_¬ xd

**Ѽ-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ѽ**

**Nessie**** Pov.**

-¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!

-¡RENESMEE! ¡NO ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA!

-A MI QUE ME IMPORTA COMO TE HABLO ¡YO TE HABLO COMO **YO **QUIERO!

Otra pelea más, era la 5 en la semana, ¡LO ODIABA!, mi papá era la persona más insensible del mundo, no puedo creer que me haya tratado así.

Me largue a llorar en mi cama, ahogando mi llanto con mi almohada, luego de unos diez minutos, escuche las voces de mis padres.

-¿¡Como se te puede ocurrir tratar así a la niña!?

-¿¡Ella se lo busco Bella!?

-¿¡Ella se lo busco!? ¡Por favor Edward…ella busco…si, ella buco y encontró el ¡Amor! ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado?-Le pregunto mamá sarcásticamente.

**Edward Pov.**

-¿¡Ella se lo busco!? ¡Por favor Edward…ella busco…si, ella buco y encontró el ¡Amor! ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado?-Me pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Bella…no hables estupideces yo te amo…

- Si…y como me amas tanto, le dices cualquier basura, a lo que nació de NUESTRO amor-Hay no…Bella estaba sollozando. Trate de acariciar sus mejillas.

-¡SUELTAME!, Debes arreglar esto Edward Cullen-Diciendo esto se fue.

-Hija ¿a donde vas?-Le pregunto Esme.

-A cazar

¡Maldición! Como le pude decir esas cosas a mi hija.

**Nessie Pov.**

Realmente estaba desconectada del mundo, tanto que creo que no escucharía nada que digiera mi familia.

Mientras miraba el techo de mi pieza, recordé la reciente discusión que había tenido con mi papá.

**Flash Back**

-De verdad Jake…gracias por venir a dejarme-Le dije tomando su mano.

-No es problema Ness, siempre voy a estar para ti-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Deacuerdo Renesmee, es ahora o nunca. Lo bese, si…mi primer beso. El beso comenzó tierno, lleno de amor y ternura, pero luego Jacob respondió el beso con muuucho mas fervor hasta que caí en la cuenta de que caímos al sillón, sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y las mías fueron a su hermoso cabello negro. Pero de un momento a otro, ya no tenia los labios de Jacob sobre los míos. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con algo horrible. ¡Papá estaba golpeando a Jake, incluso lo estaba haciendo sangrar!

-Papá ¡PARA!

-¡Edward déjalo!-Le dijo mamá. Recién hay, papá dejo de golpear a Jacob quien ahora estaba tirado en el suelo y un aspecto horrible.

-¡Dios! Jake

-No te preocupes Ness…estaré bien en cuenta me acomode la mandíbula-Dijo arrastrado las palabras.

-¡Quiero que salgas inmediatamente de esta casa!-Le dijo mi papá a Jacob. El solo le izo caso y se despidió de mi con la mano buena que tenia-La otra se la había fracturado u.u

Cuando vi para todos lados los únicos que estábamos en la sala era papá y yo :s

-Me puedes explicar-dijo primero en un tono bajo-¡QUE MIERDA HACIA ESE CHUCHO ENSIMA TUYO!

-Papá…solo estábamos besándonos…

-¿Así? ¡Y QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI YO NO HUIERA LLEGADO! ¡A!... ¡CONTASTAME RENESMEE!

-…-De verdad yo no sabia que decir…el tiene razón, si el no hubiera llegado, quizás, solo quizás, ya no seria una niña.

-POR DIOS ¡SOLO TIENES SIETE, ESCUCHAME BIEN, SIETE AÑOS!

-Pero no represento eso papá, tengo el cuerpo y la mentalidad de una niña de 17 años, no puedes seguir creyendo que soy una bebe, yo soy una mujer hecha y derecha, gracias a ti y a mamá. Pero ahora debes dejarme ser libre, yo ya no soy tu niñita.

-Tienes razón… ¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE DEBAS COMPORTAR COMO UNA CUALQUIERA-Después de eso no escuche mas, además de la sonora cachetada que le pegue a mi padre. Fue tan fuerte que logre darle vuelta la cara.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y corrían lágrimas por mis mejillas. Al abrir los ojos me encontré a toda mi familia en la sala.

-Nessie…-Mi mamá no tenía palabras.

-…-Mi papá aún no decía nada-Nessie, de Verdad…-Trato de tocar mis cara pero yo fui más rápida y di un paso atrás.

-No…me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra-Al principio se me escapo un sollozo, pero luego mis palabras fueron firmes y decisivas. Después de eso subí corriendo a mi habitación.

**Fin Flash Back **

Ahora, me sentía horrible y no se por que me entro una enorme necesidad de tomar… ¿agua?...bueno…será.

Baje las escaleras con una enorme lentitud para sersiorarme de que no había nadie.

-¿Tías?... ¿Tíos?... ¿Abuelos?... ¿Mamá?-No hacia falta decir por quien, ¡NO!, iba a preguntar. Fui a la cocina y luego fui a la sala-No hace falta decir que era una GRAN sala. Apenas llegue al sillón me largue a llorar, pero luego me cerciore de que había un tipo de… ¿Escenario? Y un telón que tapaba el "Escenario"

**Edward Pov****.**

Apenas sentí que Bella había llegado de su "Caza", fui a recibirla y la bese.

-¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con nuestra hija?

-Mmm… ¿No?-Ella me acecino-Bueno, hipotéticamente-con los ojos

-¡Suéltame!

-Por favor Bella, no te enojes conmigo, Ness se merecía parte de su reto.

-Si…pero… ¿Acaso nunca nos besamos así, cuando éramos mas jóvenes?...O no te acuerdas de la vez, que tu familia fue a cazar y tu y yo nos quedamos solos, entonces…-La calle con mi mano ya que toda mi familia estaba alrededor de nosotros.

-Si…lo recuerdo.

-O la vez en el prado y yo tuve que detenerte por que…

-Si Bella, ya entendí el punto.-Toda mi familia estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación.

_-¿Acaso Eddie le robo la vir__ginidad a Bells antes de tiempo¿¡Y YO NI ENTERADO!? ¬¬-Pensaba Emmett_

_-¡hay no que horror!¿que habrá traído puesto bella?, yo la quiero mucho, pero tiene un gusto horrible…y quizás su primera vez fue con puras piltrafas(Ropa fea, de mal gusto etc, xd)_-Decidí no seguir escuchando los pensamientos HERRONEOS, de mis hermanos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer Edward?-Me pregunto Alice.

-No lo se…Solo si pusiera expresarle todo el cariño que siento por ella, ella…ella es mi niñita, no quiero que nada ni nadie le haga daño.

-¡YA SE!-Dijo Bella-Edward, te acuerdas que cuando yo estaba embarazada de Ness, tu le hiciste una canción…

-¡Cierto!

**Nessie Pov.**

De repente el famoso "Telón", cayo y en el escenario, estaba toda mi familia- Rosalie, Esme, mamá y Alice, estaban como esas chicas que son, coros de los artistas.

Jasper estaba en la batería, Emmett en la guitarra, mi abuelo en el piano y mi Papá…estaba como vocalista.

Okay… ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía, algo conocida para mi, Luego papá se puso a cantar.

**( I'll Stand By You - Glee Cast (HQ) ) (Copien lo anterior en el buscador de Youtube)**

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

En ese momento mi papá me señalo

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Cuando termino la canción, papá bajo del escenario y me abrazo.

-Perdóname hija…Perdona por ser ciego y no ver que ya eres toda una mujer, una que merece tener su vida, y unos padres que la apoyen-En ese minuto llego mamá y mi papá la abrazo-Y recordar…que nosotros también fuimos jóvenes

-Hace como 5 siglos atrás-Dijo tío Emmett "Tosiendo", claramente el mensaje se dirigía a papá. No pude evitar soltar una risa.

-Hija te amamos-Me dijo mamá-Y queremos lo mejor para ti… ¿Deacuerdo?-Yo asentí.

-No te olvides de tus tíos cariño-Me dijo Alice con su voz de soprano.

-Ni de tus abuelos.

-Aw!...familia… ¡Cómo los amo!-De repente tocaron el timbre-Adiós familia

Todos pusieron cara de confusión, luego de comprensión…excepto papá…que su cara fue de asco.

-Amor…-Le dijo mamá a papá

-Sal y diviértete-Dijo dirigiéndose a mi. Luego comenzó a gritar hacia la puerta-¡Deja tus manos, en tus bolsillos chucho!

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando fui interceptada por papá.

-Nessie, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado, mi niñita-Me abraso, no iba a replicar porque siempre, aunque no quisiera, iba a ser su hija, su niñita.

**Ѽ-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ѽ **

**Hola!**

Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot.

La canción me encanta, y decidí ocuparla haciendo un fic con mis personajes favoritos :P

La cación, la puse en versión Glee, porque me encanta esa serial y me encanta como canta Cory Monteith.

Cuídense mucho. Un saludo a todas.

Bye!

_**Bells Swan Cullen**_


End file.
